E-123 Omega/Gladiacloud's version
A character that assumes some traits of a typical power character, such as slow but ranged Normals and a large hurtbox, but has the added bonuses of ranged weaponry and high dash velocities, in exchange for a reduction in attack damage. While E-123 Omega has a formidable array of ground tools to dispose of worthless consumer models from any distance, its poor aerial capabilities make even regular jumping a highly unfavourable action. ) |Image = File:GCOmegaport.png |Creator = Gladiacloud |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay E-123 Omega is a six-button character that plays as if it were a three-button character, with the majority of its moves being executed via the buttons and shortcut activations for its Dodge and Throw being executed via the and buttons respectively, as well as a the character's Smash Attack being executed via the button; Omega's aforementioned Smash Attack functions as a charging attack with a single hit of Super Armour that can be released at any time, although the attack only sees additional benefits such as increased damage and the ability to crumple an opponent if the attack automatically releases itself once its charge is at maximum. Omega's Throw is the quickest attack in its arsenal and has quite impressive range when other character's throws are taken into consideration, though these advantages are balanced out by the move not dealing as much damage as other throws. Omega's single greatest advantages are the impressive reach on its melee attacks that allows the character to easily out-range a significant proportion of its opponents and the many ranged attacks at its disposal that allow Omega to keep a distance between itself and its opponent, furthermore, the character can pull off a powerful combo string by chaining its normals from light to heavy, followed up by the Upper Slash Special, then chaining its normals from light to heavy again and following it up another Upper Slash, finishing the combo with an Omega Charge or Omega Combo Hyper. In contrast with the character's slow speed, Omega has a powerful backwards hop that allows it to quickly travel from one side of the screen to the other, which helps in putting distance between itself and its opponent. Omega is far from without its faults, the most noticeable of which is the character's almost non-existent air game that comes as a result of its slow jump and long startup times for its aerial attacks, with this problem not being helped by Omega falling slightly quicker than other characters; another problem with the character's aerial offensive is the fact that Omega has a small hop if the jump button is not held long enough that is completely useless due to the character not being able to get to the attacking part of any of its aerial attacks without landing on the ground first. Omega has a problem of being overwhelmed by close combat fighters with fast attacks, as its attacks are too slow to effectively counter-attack the opponent in order to put a distance between the two fighters, another problem related to this is the character pausing for a brief period after it has returned to a standing position after having been knocked down, as this allows for an opponent to effectively time their next attack in order to start a combo string against Omega. Omega does not have custom A.I., meaning it uses the engine's default. Because of Omega's bulk and slow attacks, it provides very little in the way of a challenge. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' }} or }} |Distance varies with button pressed version: version: , if opponent is in from prior Omega Tackle version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} }} or }} | Height and distance vary with button pressed version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or + / + or + | Projectile velocity varies with button pressed + / + and + versions: , requires 500 Power, uses 50 Power| | }} | }} | }} + / + and + | }}}} or | Projectile launch angle and velocity vary with button pressed version: , requires 500 Power, uses 50 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | Attack duration varies with button pressed version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | Startup time and distance vary with button pressed version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} / or | Distance varies with button pressed version: version: version: , , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }} | }}}} / or | Distance varies with button pressed version: version: version: , , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }} | }}}} | Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Hypers' or | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power| | }} | }}}} or | version: , uses 1000 Power version: , uses 2000 Power| | }} | }}}} | Uses 1000 Power| }} }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' or + | }} during input to dodge backwards| }}| }}}} | / }} to alter horizontal movement to cancel| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Requests E-123 Omega VS Chris Redfield 409MUGEN - Gladiacloud's E-123 Omega (me) VS AokManiac13's Mei-Fang (AI) JetG Mugen Charizard vs E-123 Omega ‎ Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Charge Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters made by Gladiacloud Category:Characters made in 2013 }}